Timmy and Dani
by cornholio4
Summary: Timmy wishes he could meet a girl that would be able to like him to be his date for a dance, would Dani the girl clone of Danny Phantom be that idea girl? Timmy/Dani.
"Okay Dad, I got you found not guilty so please don't ask for my legal services again." twelve year old Timmy Turner sighed frustratingly to his father as he was going to his room after he and his father had gone back from the courthouse. About a year or something ago Timmy had wished that he was a legal defence attorney so he could represent Adam West as Catman whenever he got arrested trying to be a hero, it never occurred to him that it would mean that his father could call on him to represent him since he never exactly unwished that wish.

His dad ended up in trouble because when one of his stunts against the Dinkleberg family (Timmy seriously contemplated wishing they would move away so his dad would give up on his crusade against him and they would not have to deal with him since they were nice enough people) caused some damage around the neighbourhood and they just got back from the courthouse with Timmy wishing he would not be guilty.

" _I wonder if that raise in allowance will be worth it._ " Timmy thought as he got into his room with his fairies Cosmo and Wanda appearing along with baby Poof, "well I don't know how my day could get any worse..." Timmy said but was instantly proven wrong with a glance to his calendar and saw that in a few days his school would be hosting a dance which of course he would not have a date for. His plans for a date with Trixie never worked out and he didn't want to try resorting to going on a date with Tootie who according to Cupid was supposed to be his ideal girl.

"I just wish that I could meet a girl from any world or whatever that would like me and I would be able to like back!" screamed Timmy and saw his fairies using their wands. " _Well it's not the first time I wished without meaning to..._ " thought Timmy as he then disappeared.

Cosmo and Wanda then looked to eachother for a minute, "is it just me or do neither of us know where we actually sent Timmy to?" Cosmo asked and Wanda groaned when she realised that she did not know and once realising that his godbrother had been sent to somewhere unknown Poof started crying so Wanda gave him the Timmy doll from when Jorgen had Timmy sent to the Wishing Well. They then disappeared seeing if they could find where they sent him.

Meanwhile in another world in a city called Amity Park, Danny Fenton had just came to his room along with his clone Dani. "Okay that should be us for the day." Danny said putting away the Fenton Thermos. Dani was staying over at the house and posing as his younger cousin and she was helping out with his ghost hunting duties having just helped him beat Skulker.

Dani picked up a comic book and said out loud "at least now we can relax, nothing out of the ordinarily happening now..." right now a portal appeared and out popped Timmy. "Okay stand corrected and now there is a boy who seems to be the opposite of a tomboy." Dani commented as Timmy got himself up and grew angry at the comment, he did still like watching soap operas but he was still a boy.

"Hey my parents wanted a girl alright and I grew attached to the pink hat." Timmy told her as he dusted him off and then groaned in annoyance when he saw his fairies were not there. Danny then looked him and a thought clicked into his head.

"Hey you're Timmy, been a long time since we have seen eachother." Danny told Timmy who looked confused, Danny then realised that he never saw him in his human form and then turned into Danny Phantom. Timmy then realised he was the ghost boy he teamed up with along with his friend Jimmy Neutron and a talking sponge when their enemies teamed up to form the syndicate.

"Dani this is Timmy, a boy from another universe who has life altering holograms and Timmy this is Dani my cousin/clone." Danny said introducing them but Timmy raised an eye at the clone thing but realised it was not as weird as even an eighth of the things he has gotten into since he got his fairies. Dani then decided to show the boy her ghost side as she then turned into Dani Phantom causing Timmy to think that she looked cool.

Then suddenly his fairies appeared with Dani jumping in surprise. "sorry sport we realised we did not know where you were, we spent some time looking through Jimmy's world, Spongebob's world, a world with a cat and dog hybrid, a world with a teenage robot and a world with three rich cats." Wanda told him as Timmy then quickly introduced them to Danny and Dani as his holograms with Poof as their child since he was not born when he last met Danny.

"So Timmy is that ghost girl your date to the dance?" Cosmo asked looking at Dani and if they were drinking at the moment Timmy, Danny and Dani would have done a spit take with Timmy now wondering why Cosmo was asking it. "What don't you remember before you left, you wished that you would find the perfect girl to take to the school dance." Cosmo told Timmy which caused Wanda to be angry at his bluntness. Timmy then remembered the reason he made that wish he made without really meaning it.

"A dance, never been to one in my short life but if you want i can be your date." Dani then said thinking that Timmy's pink clothes and his buck tooth made him a bit cute. Timmy then remembered his exact words and he had to admit that this girl was cute (in a tomboy way but since he was supposed to be a clone of Danny he thought it would be a given.) he then gave a slight nod at the idea causing Dani to pull him into a hug.

Danny then thought that he didn't think Timmy would be bad for his cousin who he felt was now like a sister to him so he would give him the benefit of the doubt... "Wait a minute, next time my school is having a dance you think I could wish up a date for myself?" Danny asked causing Wanda to groan wondering how this will go down.

 **Over a year ago I made a oneshot called the Pink Hatted Boy and the Halfa and I have been wanting to get back to the ship and yes the first Nicktoons Unite game (or Spongebob and Friends Unite as it was called here in the UK) has happened. What do you think if I did an oneshot series story for Fairly Odd Parents (been wanting to write more stories since it has been my favourite Nicktoon since I first saw it). Obviously Poof is here but not Sparky or Chloe since I have yet to see any episodes featuring them (from what I read, I have the feeling that Chloe might become the new love interested for Timmy).**

 **Do you want me to continue this, also can you guess the references to other FOP episodes or other Nicktoons?**


End file.
